


C'era una volta... un re?

by Sara Brindisi (Duedicoppe)



Series: C'era una volta un... che cosa? [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, fiabe (circa)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Sara%20Brindisi





	C'era una volta... un re?

C’era una volta… un re?  
  
Sì, ma non era affatto come i soliti re delle favole, di quelli con il mantello e la corona in testa, che non possono mai uscire di casa (cioè dal castello) senza che qualcuno suoni la tromba (e gli faccia venire il mal d’orecchi).  
Questo re, comunque, aveva lo stesso a che fare con le trombe. E anche con i pianoforti, i violini, i flauti e le arpe.  
Infatti, era un re di carta e di inchiostro. Un re delle note musicali.  
In effetti, a volte poteva anche avere la corona (ne hanno già parlato in un’altra storia: quando sta sopra una nota, la corona vuol dire che il suonatore può tenerla lunga quanto vuole).  
Insomma, era una nota musicale come le altre sei, trattata dalla vita né meglio né peggio delle sue sorelle. Questo, almeno, a guardare la situazione da fuori. A guardarla da dentro, invece, sembrava che il re avesse molti motivi di lamentarsi.  
  
“Me ne sto qui, al secondo posto della scala; non al primo, al secondo. Fossi al terzo posto, riuscirei a farmi notare un po’ di più. Ma da così vicino, il confronto con il do mi schiaccia. E non posso nemmeno avere l’ultimo posto, che sarebbe comunque il più in alto, visto che la scala musicale è in salita. In realtà, non può averlo nessuno di noi. Siamo solo sette, ma si parla di “ottave” perché il do è riuscito a prendersi sia l’inizio che la fine della scala. Non è forse vero che quando un cantante fa le scale dice “do re mi fa sol la si do?” Eh sì, mio fratello il do è proprio un egoista!”  
  
 Sì, sì, lo so, ho detto prima che le note sono sorelle, non fratelli. Voi mi chiederete: ti sei sbagliata tu o si è sbagliato il re? Nessuno dei due. Che ci volete fare, quando si è cose inanimate invece che esseri viventi in carne e ossa (o foglie) i rapporti di parentela si fanno sempre un po’ confusi.  
E non erano nemmeno tutti qui, i problemi del re.  
  
“Come se non bastasse, quando un cantante fa le scale ha così fretta di arrivare al “sol, la, si, do” che di me non si accorge nemmeno, mi scavalca proprio. A volte dice addirittura “dorè – mi fa sol la si do” e io mi ritrovo ad essere non una nota intera, ma la metà di una nota. E la metà numero due, per giunta. Il sol invece… Oh, il sol è molto più fortunato. Se ne sta lì, vicino al centro, in bella vista, proprio all’inizio del “sol, la, si” che piace tanto a tutti. Ha dato anche il nome ad una delle chiavi musicali, la chiave di violino o di sol, appunto. La chiave “di una nota” vuol dire che per tutto il brano musicale non bisogna mai perdere di vista quella nota, come se fosse una specie di traguardo. E la chiave di sol, oltre a essere la più bella, & è la più diffusa e la più usata. Risultato: del sol non si dimentica mai nessuno. Come se non bastasse, insieme al fa ha dato anche origine a dei modi di dire: sol-fa, sol-fa, sol-fa…”smettila con questa solfa”, “solfeggiare”…  
E il la: è la nota più usata del mondo. Accordare gli strumenti si dice “dare il la”, chi si mette a canterellare senza parole dice “la la la la la…”  
Non c’è proprio niente di cui essere contenti: io sono la nota più sfortunata di tutte!”  
  
Avreste potuto dirgli:  
“Ma no, ti sbagli, non è vero. Tutte le note musicali hanno la stessa importanza, un brano musicale senza una di voi (il re come il la, il sol o un’altra qualunque) sembrerebbe tutto sbilanciato. E anche se tu avessi ragione su tutto quanto, il mi è nelle tue stesse condizioni. Non hai detto niente sugli ingiusti vantaggi del mi, o sbaglio? Eppure lui non si lamenta.”  
  
E quale sarebbe stata la risposta?  
  
“Si vede che accontentarsi fa parte del suo carattere. Io sono il re e non mi accontento.”  
  
E continuava a brontolare così, giorno dopo giorno, rendendosi anche un pochino antipatico  
**[** alle altre note non piaceva sentirsi continuamente rinfacciare di essere troppo fortunate, anche perché loro non avevano certo fatto apposta: se qualcuno aveva trattato male il re  
**(** e anche il mi, ma quello non si lamentava mai **)**  
erano i compositori **]** ,  
 finché un giorno decise che doveva fare qualcosa: così non si poteva più andare avanti.  
Aspettò la notte e, quando il giovane compositore con cui abitavano si fu addormentato profondamente, si calò giù dallo spartito come un ragno (o un alpinista), strisciò lungo tutta la stanza fino al letto, si arrampicò sul cuscino e passò tutto il resto della nottata, fino all’alba, a cantargli e suonargli all’orecchio: “re, re, re, re, re…” su tutte le ottave, con tutti i toni di voce, nei suoni di tutti gli strumenti. Fece appena in tempo a ritornare al suo posto sullo spartito prima che il compositore, che di solito si alzava prestissimo per inseguire l’ispirazione, si svegliasse.  
Ma questa volta l’ispirazione era venuta da sola (o così credeva il ragazzo), durante la notte: e prima ancora di fare colazione si sedette al suo tavolino e scrisse una meravigliosa “Sinfonia in re minore”.  
Era così bella che le orchestre facevano a gara per suonarla, e i direttori si litigavano l’onore di stare sul podio. La gente ne parlava in tutto il mondo, aspettando di avere la fortuna di ascoltarla, e quando finalmente riuscivano a procurarsi un biglietto, si commuovevano così tanto che i teatri e le sale da concerto cominciarono ad installare dei distributori automatici per i fazzolettini di carta.  
Il re, finalmente, era molto soddisfatto, però…  
  
“Perché minore? Perché non una “Sinfonia in re maggiore?” Che cos’ ho che non va?”  
Eccetera, eccetera. E continua ancora.  
  
Che ci volete fare, è proprio un brontolone.

 


End file.
